A Day With the Family
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: A normal day in the lives of our favorite couple! Specially made for a friend!


_A/N: _I recommend that you read A Distant Night **FIRST! **_But you are fine without it._

_Okie Dokie! So I was wondering about this after I finished the second chapterof A Distant Night and I felt the need to write this! There's a specific character in here who is a "real" person who is on my AWESOMENESS! List and I felt that one of her triplets could step in for her. I'll tell you who it is at the end, k?!_

Kagome stood up from the mountain of cushions she had been sitting on with a bit of effort. Her round belly was starting to get in the way more than usual lately. She sighed as she finally managed to stand and adjusted her light yukata so that it looked a bit more decent.

Usually she was surrounded by a whole bunch of servants and guards but after a huge temper tantrum they were forced to run for their lives or be burned to a crisp. Not even Sesshomaru had dared to come near her. She smirked and rubbed her stomach as she waddled her way towards the screen.

It was time for a nice little bath. She slipped off her yukata and somehow managed to get in without slipping which was a relief. She leaned her head back on the cool marble and thought about the way things were going in her life. She was barely twenty and already she was pregnant and married—no, _mated_. She was mated, a completely different thing. She had learned that her various wedding nights.

She subconsciously rubbed the dip of her enlarged womb with one hand while she traced the crescent like mating mark on her navel with the other. It had appeared after she had gotten pregnant. It was a mark that meant that she had in fact just blended her soul with his at the same time that his sperm found her egg. It was strange for that to be the case since according to Sesshomaru, getting pregnant does not necessarily make you someone's mate. She had stopped even trying to understand the whole ordeal and instead she just focused on the fact that she was pregnant and in little over a month she'd be a mother.

A mother… now that thought would've been a bit happier if her own mother was around to witness it. Don't get her wrong the idea filled her with so much joy sometimes she thought she would explode but something just didn't feel right without her own mother's support and guidance…

* * *

Yamishiro calmly walked through the lengthy corridors of his childhood friend's home. He felt a little wicked today and he couldn't wait to piss off his closest buddy. As he made his way towards the study he gave a foxy grin and vanished into thin air, his bushy tails swishing lazily behind him.

Sesshomaru groaned as he heard the unmistakable laughter his insane childhood acquaintance bore. With a snarl he whipped his wrist around and hit the illusion square in the jaw but as he had expected it turned into a bluish mist. What he hadn't been expecting was for the mist to envelop him in such a fashion. Sesshomaru stood from his chair and let the corrosive poison in his claws eat away at the annoying fog. He growled again when nothing happened but his body tensed in apprehension once the walls began to melt. The melting of the walls could only mean one thing: Yami was hyper.

Nothing good ever came out of that.

The walls took shape and all of Sesshomaru's hidden fears and nightmares began to play in symphony before him. In the middle of the puddle Yamishiro chose to manifest. His lean five' eleven" frame forced him to look down a few inches and he took the time to turn his golden eyes to little slits.

Unfazed Yamishiro continued to hold up the shit eating grin and nonchalantly stood before him. "How's it going Sesshy-kun!"

"Hello Yami." He managed to spit out through clenched teeth.

They stood there for a little while longer as the images continued to blare through the loud walls. Yamishiro was insane, that much was certain, and had a warped sense of humor but was a gentleman at best; when he felt like it.

He was a kitsune he had met when he was younger. A meager seventy years old at the very least. His coarse hair was short but not cropped as it barely reached his sharp chin. The silvery blue strands curled softly at the ends and his long blunt bangs had two wispy strands delicately shaping the smooth curve of his cheeks.

His blood red eyes were a sign of oddity amongst his race and he was shunned and exiled to the West where he eventually met Sesshomaru. Beneath the heavy haori and hakama's Sesshomaru knew that there was an expanse of battle worn biceps and calf muscles.

"Yami will you stop this now?" In a normal circumstance he would have already beheaded him but Yami was a part of his ever growing family. There was no way he would ever have the heart to kill him. With a snap of Yamishiro's fingers the images stopped but the mist remained. The mess of goop beneath Sesshomaru's boot clad feet lurched forward and created a pillar of white marble in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru glanced at Yamishiro who merely turned and stared at the marble column.

It widened and the image of Kagome's beautiful face showed up. It was plump and glowing–the signs of her being with child shining through. Slowly her whole body came into focus and her bulging belly was noticeable beneath her long kimono with shortened sleeves. He stared at Yamishiro not quite understanding where he was going with this-somewhere along the line he must've found something more interesting to do than to mess with him. He looked around himself and noted that the mist had perished. A definite sign that whatever he had been up to was over and he already found something else to do.

"Yami…"

He craned his head slowly towards him and tilted his head questioningly. "Yes?"

"Why is my mate on display?"

He shrugged but a smile quickly overtook him. "Watch this. Now I was thinking about irony and so forth-isn't irony beautiful-anywho I thought about you two and then I kinda have this whole idea on an amazing story I could start writing today. It'll be amazing just not your actual story that one is so damn boring. Death and blood everywhere!"

He gave Sesshomaru another feral grin and turned back to the stretched out pillar where he noted that his mate was now accompanied by his true form. His beast shone with happiness and his tail was captured curled in the air. His long pink tongue hung on his furry muzzle.

Kagome was safely nestled in the crook of his elbow and his large nose nudged her bulging belly. He held her in place with his long floppy ear and his pearly white fangs gleamed in the light in a makeshift doggy smile. He turned back to Yamishiro and raised a brow in a silent reprieve.

"It'll be called…" His arms spread out before him and his eyes gleamed with mischief. "The beauty and the beast. Eh? Awe inspiring, no? Maybe not but it's pretty ironic or it's just an oxymoron, whichever.

You suck anyways but I'm keeping the idea. Watch, one day it'll be turned into a crappy rendering of it with flowers and pixie dust. Pixie dust is weird isn't it? Kagome gave me some and it was awesome. I just saw her too! About the story I was thinking I'm going to have them have lots of kinky sex! Lots and lots! I mean it'll be crazy. Maybe I'll make the key to being together forever be that they have to eat the living poison within a red rose petal and prick their beating hearts with its elongated thorns of death.

The stem of their love will be so pure and dark that the world will be cast in peril. The creatures that live in the dark will haunt their home and possess their most treasured possessions and bring them to life and kill everyone! Death will haunt the world and no one will ever feel the joy of happiness ever again, except the two lovers, as they live on in hell! Kinky sex forever, you know! Anyways I think Kagome told _**me**_ to tell **_you_** to go outside. So, let's go!"

Sesshomaru sighed and watched as his study returned to normal and ignored Yami's rambling as he slung his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. Sesshomaru sighed and continued to listen to him as they slowly made their way towards his gardens.

Kagome was there sitting on a mountain of pillows near a tree as she watched the children. Sango sat next to her, the beginnings of pregnancy becoming apparent through the thin fabric of her golden yukata. They made their way towards them but were forced to stop when they were intercepted by a laughing Inuyasha. "Sorry!"

He continued on his way and ran past them in a hurry. Yamishiro watched with feigned disinterest before joining in on the fun and chasing after a speeding Inuyasha and tackling him to the ground. With a shake of his silver head Sesshomaru continued on his way towards the chatting women. He kneeled before Kagome and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek before he gathered her in his arms and placed her on his lap.

Sango gave him a small smile and continued with her unintelligible ramblings. Sesshomaru sighed into his mate's hair and looked around for company. He caught sight of Miroku being trampled by his children before Shippou came to the rescue.

Rin stood in the middle of a flowerbed meticulously yanking out bothersome weeds while Inuyasha and Yami wrestled on the ground. He gave a small smile and chuckled. Of course he would pick a ragtag family of crazy immature people, but as cheesy as it sounds he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sessh! Sessh!" He turned towards the sound of his name and opened his mouth to speak when something slammed into his face. He let it slide down his chin before he growled and gently rid himself of his mate.

The rest of the afternoon was spent much the same way-the men and the children ran about giggling like schoolgirls while the women sat and gossiped. Even Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day running after Yami with a fistful of acid.

THE END!

The TRUE ENDING!

_A/N: Soo I never got to put your name in here like I wanted to but I hope that that was enough! _

_Yami's in there at least, right?_

_It was for __**Black Dragon Valkyrie**__. I kinda rushed it in the end, so I apologize for a VERY crappy ending! It's not beta-ed and I have only read over it once but I'll probably come back and do so a few more times! Enjoy the raw-ish VERSION!_


End file.
